1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, a manufacturing method, a process, a machine, manufacture, or composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a method for driving them, or a method for manufacturing them, for example. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, an information processing device and a method for driving it. The present invention relates to, for example, a program for driving an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known technique for reducing power consumption in which a frequency of rewriting pixels (also referred to as a refresh rate) is reduced when a still image is displayed on a display portion.